The invention relates generally to support compositions and methods of forming three-dimensional (3D) articles using these support compositions. More particularly, the invention relates to support compositions for ink-jet printing and ink-jet printing of 3D articles using these support compositions.
Typical ink-jettable 3D printing materials and methods result in rough surfaces due to intermixing of support material with build material at the interface. The support material that is mixed with the build material at the interface is typically extracted when the support is removed, resulting in a rough surface. Surface roughness may not be desirable as it could lead to a matte finish. Further, surface roughness may diminish the average thickness of printed articles having thin walls, and may contribute to the formation of open porosity. The open porosity in turn may necessitate the use of additional processing steps, which may complicate the fabrication process and contribute to poor yields.
Thus there is a need for improved support compositions for ink-jet printing of 3D articles. Further, there is a need for improved 3D ink-jet printing methods.